<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gelati by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644527">Gelati</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco irriverente [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola drabble fluff su Isa e Lea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco irriverente [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gelati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gelati</p><p> </p><p>“Isa, non essere sempre così depresso. Dai, sorridimi” disse Lea. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò le labbra in un sorriso solare.</p><p>Isa arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle, mentre con l’altra mano gli porgeva un gelato. Teneva due ghiaccioli al sale.</p><p>Lea ne afferrò uno e se lo portò alle labbra, addentandolo.</p><p>“Ci proverò” promise Isa.</p><p>La luce del tramonto li illuminava da dietro, mentre i due ragazzini stavano seduti su un muretto.</p><p>Lea notò che Isa leccava silenziosamente il suo gelato. “No, non così. Devi morderlo”.</p><p>Isa provò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.</p><p>Lea si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Così” sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>[108].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>